Dragonball Z: Keep Holding On
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A Girl follows the melody of the Ocarina and finds Tapion, then all hell breaks loose, fighting to protect the ones you love and most of all sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Here's my first TapionxOC fanfic~ I'm watching the movie at the same time so it's easy and I get to see Tapion~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Hikari. So please enjoy~

...

Keep Holding On

Chapter 1

...

It was kind of funny to just wonder off from your friend's to just end up at a old run down place. The reason I came here was because I heard a beautiful melody, I had to find out who was making that beautiful enchanting melody. I quietly went up the bad steps the melody was getting louder so I was be close, I stop standing there sitting with it's back to me was a none-human guy with a bright red hair Mohawk style, with weird clothing with a sword on his back I was so in aw and memorized by the melody and his presence I didn't realize he stop playing.

"...A-amazing." I whispered softly but covered my mouth _Stupid! Why did you blurt that out?!_ I thought to myself in horror

The unknown guy stood up frowning eyes narrowed holding a ocarina in his hands

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Get away from here!"

I flinch when he yelled at me interrupting me talking

"Why? Do you live here or something? Why do you have a sword? An are you some kind of alien?" I tilt my head asking him questions left and right.

I heard him growl under his breathe "I said get out!"

I huff about to tell him to stop yelling at me when he went down on his knees in pain holding his head, his ocarina was on the ground near him. I rush to his side put my hand on his back.

"H-hey! You okay?"

He wasn't hurt or anything, but just like that the guy stop taking shaky breaths, he sat up so he was sitting, he had his knee up while the other leg was laying across on the ground. I look down to see his ocarina so I gently picked it up reach it out to him surprising him.

"Here, you drop your ocarina."

He look at me for a while before picking up his ocarina from my hands

"...Thanks."

A grin broke out from my lips surprising the stranger

"Your welcome! Oh, I'm being rude and not introduce myself." I realized I haven't told him my name "Names; Hikari! What's your name?" I scooted closer to him I guess I was making him uncomfortable.

"...Tapion."

Ah Tapion, what a unique name I never heard of a name like that here...so he must be a alien some kind. Before I could ask him if he was from another planet he said something that made me upset.

"You must leave, it's not safe here with me."

"Is it because your not human Tapion? I don't mind that at all!" I didn't want to leave, something about Tapion drawn me to him will most likely his ocarina melody did that, but I'm not leaving him alone!

He sighed frustrated clearly in his voice "It's not safe! Please...just leave."

Sadness hit me watching him stand up and went back to his sitting spot when he was playing his ocarina, I stood up as will walk to the stairs to go down but stop to look at his back.

"...I'll be back tomorrow...is that alright Tapion?" I ask him didn't get any reply back but I knew I have too, no one deserves to be lonely.

When I got back to the mall my friend's were upset with me, they left the mall while I was with Tapion and calling them was futile they were very mad, even the next day when I went over to their houses they told me things like "Your so naive Hikari! You think your our friend but we just pitied you so just leave us alone." yep it really made me mad at first then that anger turned into sadness. I was looking at the sky at the top of the building of my apartment place I wasn't poor or rich I'm in the middle and no, I don't have any family.

I was snap out of my thoughts hearing screams, and building and smoke coming closer and closer to where I was. I saw it though oddly it was just a bottom part of some bug or monster, I gasp when the building I was standing on the roof was shaking! I held onto the railing edge for dear life but not when the whole building started to go down making my body get raised up in the air, my grip was slipping my life flashed before my eye's when my hands slip from the railing. I screamed falling after my building I saw the ground covered with my building was coming up fast! I close my eye's tightly tears flew up. I prayed to god hoping I'll die fast but it didn't happen, I didn't have the falling feeling wind isn't nipping at my face.

"It's okay now ma'am! Your safe." I blink my eyes couple of times to see The Great Saiyaman himself! I was shell shocked he was flying! "Oh crap! Hold on!"

before I could ask him why, he grip tighten on me so I automatically tighten my hold on him while he did a spin in the air dodging a tail? I didn't like this one bet!

"I'm going to toss you in the air! Just stay calm!"

"W-what?! N-no!" I tried to stop him change his mind but he tossed me in the air high up I screamed bloody murder until I was grab from around my waist, turn my head to see Saiyawoman had grab me.

"Hold on! I'm going to take you somewhere safe." I nodded fast, I don't' care where, I just want my feet to touch the ground!

When Saiyawoman put me on my feet to the cops who took care of me, oddly the half monster bug thing disappeared...wait that melody! Tapion! So I ran away to that run down factory I can't run fast but boy he got back before I could! I stop catching my breathe he look up surprised probably see's the dirt and such still over my body and cloths.

"T-Tapion!" I was going to rush over to him and ask him what was going on and why he was there playing that melody when my clumsy side showed it's ugly face, I trip over my feet falling flat on my face.

"Hikari!"

I groan feeling Tapion helping me sit up, I rub my sore face, smiling sheepishly at him.

"S-sorry. I'm glad your safe!" he look at me weirdly but confuse mostly

"What do you mean?" he lean his back against the wall staring at my aqua green eyes making my face flare up in shyness

"I-I heard your ocarina playing that beautiful melody- ouch!" I flinch when I moved my arm, it never hurt before but I was wrong...so wrong, cause my sweatshirt sleeve was covered with my own blood I felt sick to my stomach seeing blood dripping from said arm/sweatshirt sleeve.

"How did you get hurt?" Tapion was at my side carefully rolling my sleeve up I almost puked seeing a piece of glass shard sticking from my arm, I turn my head away feeling dizzy.

"I-I was home, w-when that half bottom monster thing kicked it sending my whole apartment building down with me holding on to the railing from the roof but I was saved from falling to my doom from the great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman, but I didn't even felt the glass pierced my arm..." I started fanning my face with my good hand "I-is it hot or is it just me? It's starting to get hot...I-I don't feel so good." I moan softly letting my body lay down on the floor of the factory hearing Tapion's voice calling my name in panic.

"Hikari? Hikari!"

That was all I heard before my body shut down and all I saw was darkness

...

"Is she going to be okay mom?" I heard a young boys voice near by

A chuckle hit my ears "Yes sweetheart, she just need to rest. When she wakes up don't let her get out of bed, and make sure she takes those two pills on the night stand too!" I heard a door close that's when I wanted to wake up.

A soft groan escape my lips getting attention from the little boy, he quickly handed me two pills and a cup of water I quickly down the pills and the water mostly. I went back to laying down look at the young boy who had short lavender hair he was cute for a kid.

"Hi! My name is Trunks, your at my house."

"N-nice to meet you...w-where's Tapion?"

"Oh! Me and Goten went to go visit him when he was trying to wake you up, he begged me and Goten to bring you to my mom. We've been taking care of your arm, mom had to put stitch's to seal the wound after the glass shard was taken out."

I nodded slowly when he informed me, I covered my eyes with my arms sighing softly. It was silent what felt like forever when the door was opened showing another little boy, but his his hair style was pointy but cute at the same time. His outfit was orange clothing on top while dark blue was under it.

"Hey, your awake. That's good, me and Trunks was starting to worry when you didn't wake up for two days."

"Two days..." It didn't hit me for a while until I remembered my apartment building! All my stuff was in that building!

"Hey! You shouldn't be getting out of bed!"

I ignored Trunks pleas for me to stay in bed, I staggered out of the room surprise a woman with short blue hair and some guest. I lean my body against the wall.

"Your not suppose to be getting up young lady, your injured." I shook my head

"N-no! You don't understand! M-my apartment...m-my stuff...i-it's all...gone." I slide down to the floor weeping hugging my body while my body shook from crying.

A hand touch me shoulder making my eyes open watery vision to see a blob of blue, and red.

"Sshh, it's okay. I thought you would want your things so I took your DNA and found out where you lived and I only found this." I heard the woman said softly putting something in my hand.

I wipe the tears away to see my music box size of my hand, more tears came out hugging it to my chest bend down crying out feeling arms pulled me to someone's chest hugging me stroking my head gently, I cling onto the woman who was comforting me. That music box was the only thing I had on me when I was found by the Orphanage lady, no one couldn't find any traces of my parents or any family it's like they never existed.

...

Me: So...what ya all think? probably a little rush xD sorry. Can anyone tell me why only her little music box is the only thing that survived? and why her parents is like...gone with out trace? Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Here's the second chapter. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Hikari! If you want to see art of Hikari go to DeviantArt and type in (Kairi-The-Siren) Sorry if I miss some things but if you see something I miss tell me so I can fix it~ Enjoy!

...

Keep Holding On

Chapter 2

...

Hikari's POV

"Aw, come on Hikari! You keep beating me!" Trunks whine

I couldn't help but laugh ruffled his lavender hair

"Sorry kiddo, I guess I'm just lucky to win." I chuckled when he pout glaring at me playfully

"You keep winning Kari! You said you never played this before. You have to be lying to play War."

Trunks wanted to play a card game so I let him pick cause I never played any card games, so he picked 'War' and some reason I keep winning and it makes Trunks frustrated to no end and it was kind of cute.

"I don't wanna play anymore." he whines out falling back on my bed making me chuckle

"Very well." I said while picking up all the cards all over the bed and put the deck of cards on my night stand. Bulma was nice enough to let me stay with them as long as I want even making the room I woke up in my room, she bought me clothes and womanly stuff as will "What do you want to do Trunks?"

"Hmm." while thinking staring up at the ceiling, he sat up grinning "Why not I show you how to fly? I think Dad or Goten's dad can help too! There here today, mom always does party BBQ's to bring all our friend's together and remember good old times, as my mom would tell me."

I tilt my head in thought then smiling "Sure! I would love to learn how to fly! When I was your age I always dreamed of flying like a bird..." I said softly while walking outside my room with Trunks beside me who has his hands behind his head smiling wide.

"Don't worry with my dad and Goku you'll learn how to fly and even use your ki too, they are really strong especially my dad!"

We walk outside in the back to see Bulma and her friend's all talking and such, Trunks walk over to his dad which is Vageta then he ran over to Goku asking him the same thing and he ran over to me with a huge happy grin of his.

"So, what did they say?" I ask nervously

"Will dad said he's going to be busy with his own training but Goku said he'll be happy to help you learn how to fly even Gohan and Goten will help, and of course me too." he said all proudly.

"Thank you Trunks, your being super kind to me. It makes me feel...at home." I told him

"Good. Oh yeah, I'm going to go visit Tapion again tonight." he whispered leaning over since I bend down to his eye level

I nodded "Okay, I wish I could visit him but I think he'll understand." he nodded and sneak away

I was at the table full of food trying to figure out which one to eat first

"You should try this."

"Huh?" I turn my head to the side to see Goku grinning ear to ear with a skillet of stuff on it "Oh, thank you Goku." I smiled brightly took the skillet of food and took a bite out of the top part "Oh wow! This is actually really yummy!" I munch on that happily not noticing Goku was laughing and smiling.

"I see you like my food Hikari."

I blink swallowed the food in my mouth to see Bulma smiling hands on her hips all proudly

"Yeah, your food is really amazing Bulma! I never tasted such wonderful food like this in...years." I told her truthfully

"Oh my, then eat all you want hun." Bulma told me smiling walking away to talk to her husband

"Do you want to start today?"

I look at Goku confuse for a minute until it clicked "Oh! About teaching me how to fly duh! I would love to learn today. Is after the party okay?"

"Sure." he grin and walk over to Gohan and Videl

I met Bulma's other friend's like Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong...Bulma has so many friend's that's for sure. After introducing myself I wanted to learn how to fly now so I ask Goku is he could train me to fly now which he was happy too so I got excited and hugged him, when I realized what I did I squeaked and step back hands clasp against my stomach looking down shyly.

Goku just chuckled ruffled my hair "Come on Hikari, there's allot we have to do." he smiled brightly

I nodded punch my fist into the air "Yeah!" I brought my hand back down embarrassed Goku laugh

We were a bet far from Bulma's house, first thing Goku made me do is sit down cross my legs close my eyes and try to find my ki but no matter what I did I couldn't find my ki! I almost wanted to give up but Goku told me I could do it I just have to have faith in myself and dig deeper. It was night time and Trunks was out visiting Tapion as always while I sat on the floor doing the same thing as Goku told me to keep trying to find my ki then he could teach me how to fly. I was snap out of trying to find my ki when there was a knock on my door, I got up opening my door silently cause Bulma was sleeping still to see Trunks I let him in and close the door.

"What's up Trunks? Did you and Tapion have fun?"

"Yeah, but that old man Hoi tried to steal his Ocarina calling him a monster but I didn't believe him so I toss Tapion his Ocarina."

"What?! This Hoi prick was trying to kill Tapion and steal his Ocarina? If I met the jerk I'll give him a good kick in the sun don't shine." I spoke eyes narrowed in deadly slits fist clinch.

"Don't worry, Hoi wont try to do that again cause I brought him home with me." He said proudly grinning

"R-really? Tapion is here?" happiness soared through my body but mostly through my heart it was skipping a beat and butterfly's fluttering around my stomach.

"Yep, mom is talking to him right now though. If you want to talk to him he said he'll come to your room afterwards, he wanted to see how you were since the last time he saw you." Trunks informed me while he put his hands behind his head "I don't understand why he's so worried about you, you have me, mom and my dad to watch over you but he was stubborn to see you."

He gave me the knowing look making my face turn cherry red covering my red cheeks but it was futile, he was teasing me saying I like Tapion, which is true but he's a kid for pete sake's! He shouldn't know about love at his age...but he's smart for his age too...damn. We end up playing Go Fish and he was daring me to confess to Tapion and even go right up to him and kiss him on the lips! I was so red at the end of him telling me the dare I almost wanted to pass out. Trunks actually won at Go Fish when there was a knock at my door.

 _*Knock, Knock*_

"Huh? Who is that?" I ask myself out loud confuse

"Duh! It's Tapion Kari."

Trunks told me while he jump off my bed opening my door wide open and there he stood all handsome...crap Trunks is right...I really need to tell him my feelings or I'll go crazy in my own mind! Trunks left me and Tapion alone going to bed, I couldn't control my blushing when he walk over to my bed side while I put away the cards in their box.

"I'm glad to see your doing all right."

I smiled shyly at him when he sat down at the edge of my bed near my legs which I pulled back crossing them so he can have more room, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for you." I told him making him look at me confuse and shock

"What do you mean by your thankful to me? I did nothing."

I chuckled pulled my knees to my chest wrap my arms around my legs smiling at him "Trunks told me you ask him and Goten to help me. So thank you Tapion, your really are a hero."

I was surprise when his face turn red and he turn his head away probably out of embarrassment, it was really cute seeing him all shy now. I wonder what it feels to kiss him? Gah! There goes those thoughts again! I cough hiding from the fact I thought of kissing him.

"Are you really going to stay here with us? Trunks will be so happy, he thinks of you as a brother figure you know."

"Yeah, Trunks talk me into staying and thanks to his mom she's going to make me a room where I can sleep. He thinks of me as a brother? He reminds me so much about my little brother..."

My smile was turn into a frown when he talk about his little brother, when he told me his story how he and his brother sealed part of the monster called 'Hirudegarn' I was horrified when he might think his little brother might be killed by Hoi, mostly because the bottom half of Hirudegarn showed up attack the town. Poor Tapion, I move my body around so I sat at the edge with him on my bed and not caring if it'll cause me to be embarrass I wrap my arms around his body feeling his body jump slightly, it was tense until his body wasn't tense anymore he even hugged me back! I wanted to squeal in joy but I held it back and enjoy his warm.

"...You know...that day I first met you, I thought you were another annoying human girl-" I huff about to say something but he gave me the look he wasn't finished so I let him go on "-But when you came running back to see if I was okay I was confuse why would you worry about someone like me, when I saw you were injured I grew panic I didn't know what to do that's when Trunks and his friend Goten flew over to visit me I ask them to bring you somewhere to help you."

I blink couple of times look up at Tapion, he look down at me with a emotion in his eyes I couldn't understand what it was.

"Tapion, I'm okay. I just didn't feel the glass pierce my arm, I don't really pay attention to things when I'm in danger or someone else is in danger...I guess it's in my nature to worry about others then myself, hehe." I chuckled softly.

"...Why don't you worry about yourself first before others? Shouldn't your health be more important."

I unwrap my arms from Tapion(sadly I wanted to keep on holding him) stood up hands on my hips

"Listen, I do take care of myself too but I want to help others the best I can. I just hate to see people hurt or sad I can't help it I worry about others it's in my nature as I said before I don't even know if I got it from my mom or dad, who knows really." I shrug it off.

"You don't know where your parents are?"

I nodded sat down on my floor which he followed suit crossing his legs same with me, thankfully i was wearing my PJ's that has pants.

"I was just a baby when I was found on the porch of the Orphanage, the lady who runs the Orphanage tried looking for my parents who put me on her porch but no traces of them but only thing that I had on me as a baby was this." I crawled on my hands and knees to my night stand grab my small music box and went back to my spot in front of Tapion showing him my small music box "I had this, and oddly I can't open it." I told him while he look it over.

"It seems who ever made this made a key, do you not have the key?"

I shook my head "No, I only had that with me. But I hope I can find someone that does of the key, they might be my parents or a clue to where my parents might be." Tapion handed it back to me.

"I hope you find them Hikari, you deserve to find out why they left you at the porch of the Orphanage."

I nodded hugging it against my chest smiling at Tapion

"Yeah...But part of me thinks I don't need to find out cause I have a new family and that's Bulma, and Trunks. I'm happy just being around them it's like they are my family."

I stood up and set my music box on my night stand standing there for a little bet deciding on one thing and one thing only; Should I kiss Tapion and tell him how I feel or tell him how I feel then kiss?

"Hikari, there's something I wish to talk to you about. Trunks told me I should talk to you about it."

I turn around seeing him standing up, oh great did Trunks tell him something? Oh god, don't tell him he told Tapion I might have feelings for him?!

"S-sure." I smiled nervously, oh god my hearts racing so fast. I walk over to my bed sat down on it while Tapion use my desk chair.

"I didn't understand why I felt this way since you showed up that day, but Trunks informed me I should tell you or some other man will sweep you off your feet and I'll be to late."

I stared at him in shock and surprise _Omg! I-is he-_ I was pulled away from my thoughts when a hand grab hold of mine to see Tapion grab my hand staring right into my blue orbs.

"I do not know how to do this," he use his free hand and rub behind his head shyly "I like you Hikari."

...

Me: Aww~ It seems Tapion does like Hikari~ Will Hikari tell him her feelings? Or is something going to interrupt it? Just keep reading~ Hikari's music box is the same one as in the movie 'Anastasia'. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the 3rd chapter~ So you know it's getting close to the end of the Movie plot, but I wont end it there. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Hikari! I hope you all enjoy this chapter it has some fighting scenes I put in it from the movie the best I could while watching the movie at the same time. Review telling me what you think I should do after the movie plot it'll help me dearly and even give me idea's for my other fanfic "Flower of Happiness" it's a GohanxOC though. Any whoo~ Enjoy!

...

Keep Holding On

Chapter 3

...

Hikari's POV

I was still shocked but I snap out of it. Did he like me as a friend or did he mean like, like as in love?

"You like me? As a friend or..."

"Oh! Right, sorry." he rub behind his head nervously "I told you I'm not use to telling girls I love them and-"

I stood up cutting him off at the end

"W-wait, did you just say; you love me?"

His face turn bright red, he cough in his hand

"Yes, I...I love you Hikari. Even though we didn't know each other for so long, I just felt this...bond between us like-"

"-We were meant to be." I finished his sentence surprising him and myself "wait, how did I know you were going to say that?"

"It must be from this bond we share ever since we met. How did you find me? you said something about the melody lured you to me?"

"Yeah, I was shopping with some girls when I heard this beautiful melody hit me and my heart-" I put my hand against my chest where my heart is "-just had to follow the melody, something was pulling me to you...w-what does that mean?"

"I see, I never knew humans could do what you can do."

I tilt my head confuse "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, only species I knew that can do a bonding ritual for her race but that race was wiped out by Hoi's greed of bringing back Hirudegarn, that race was my kinds allies."

"What was their race name if I may ask?"

"...Benzai-Ten, they believe in love is a sacred thing to hold close nothing can break that bond."

"Bensai-Ten? That sounds like the goddess of love."

He nodded "Yes, that's why their kind are called after the goddess of love. But you...your doing just what their kind did when showing the signs of bonding."

"I-I don't understand, I'm trying to understand bu-" he put his hand on my smiling gently making my heart jumped in joy

"It's okay, you see when one of their kind finds someone they ask the goddess of love if her blessing for their love to be eternal even if they do not ask, she likes to match make people."

"Oh, kind of like cupid?" he nodded

"Yes. When my melody brought you to me that was Benzai-Ten doing her job, but she only does it to the people who warship her."

"That's...odd. So your saying I might be a Benzai-Ten?"

He nodded once again "Yes, maybe that's why you have no traces of your parents or family. Maybe when the war on our planet your parents brought you down to Earth to keep you safe."

When Tapion told me his theory it all made sense now! "Your right, that probably did happen but was Benzai-Ten human?"

"In a way they were, they have animal features like cat ears and tails."

"Wow, it seems I came out normal human though."

"Yeah, but your beautiful the way you are."

My face flared up when he said that I cover my cheeks with my hands looking down shyly. I heard him chuckle then my hands were peeled off my face to see I was very...very close to his face, it was like he was going to ki- my eyes widen when he put his hand on my cheek caressed it gently before he lean closer making his lips touching mine, after that boy I felt love and passion soared through my body kissing him back.

...

 **Next Day**

Trunks, me and Tapion are outside having fun. Trunks was hanging off of Tapion's arm swinging, it was so cute watching Trunks having so much fun. Bulma walk outside on the balcony from her room telling us she's done with Tapion's room, Bulma did a amazing job on the room. After Bulma and Trunks left I stayed with Tapion, sit down on his bed smiling when he sat down next to me and he pick me up on his lap so I snuggled against his chest.

"I'm so happy you can finally sleep, I wish I could stay with you but I want you to sleep."

"Heh, your too kind. You should go to sleep now, tomorrow I'll teach you how to bring out your ki."

I nodded got off his lap sadly, I bend down kissing him on the lips before walking to my room. I got my PJ's on brushing my long light blue hair, I was told from Bulma's friend's said I could be her twin but with longer hair I pulled the hair half tied one side of my hair using a ribbon on both sides and crawled into bed falling asleep.

I jump out of bed when there was a crash where Tapion was sleeping to see there was a hole in the wall, Bulma called Goku and Gohan.

"Wherever he is, let's hope he's in better shape thank this room." Goku spoke picking up a little piece of wheel thing

"I hope he's all right..." I said softly really worried about him

There was a noise making everyone's heads whirl around to see Tapion not looking too good, he was walking through the hole in the wall to us but he was about to fall thankfully Trunks and Gohan caught him in time.

"What happened to you?"

"Did the monster get out?"

"No. It tried to escape, but I stop it in time. We've got another problem though. The lower half is free and it's attacking the city."

"What?!"

"The closer the halves are to one another, the stronger each becomes. I don't know how much longer I can fight it! Ah!" I gasp I was on the floor next to him worried about him.

"He's hurt!"

"He needs medical attention! Gohan, start the jet!" Bulma said to Gohan in worry in her voice

"No! I can't hold it! It's to late! Kill us now, before it escapes!" I stared wide eyed at the man I love in horror

"Don't say that! There's got to be another way to kill these monster!"

"Hikari's right Tapion! Don't throw your life away!" Bulma scolded him but in worry

"Kill me!"

"Don't touch him!"

Everyone gasp when this hole thing appeared out of know where and a leg came out, I gasp when it came down. Tapion quickly brought his Ocarina out about to play it but something knock it out of his hands, Trunks rush over to it when some debris came down.

"Trunks! Move!"

Trunks being awesome kid he is flew up and toss the ocarina back to Tapion.

"Here! Play it!"

Tapion caught it about to play it's sweet melody when it happened, I watched in horror when it came out of his body. I was at his side holding him close when the monster became whole again.

"Our problem just got a lot bigger."

Just looking at it made my body tremble in fear of it but why? Am I really what Tapion told me? Am I a Benzai-Ten?

"Suggestions anyone?"

"You're the heroes." Bulma said in fear staring up at the monster that was called 'Hirudegarn'

Then that prick named Hoi started saying something about killing all humankind, the fist of Hirudegarn sent his fist down everyone could dodge it but me...I was just a human girl! Wraps wrap around my waist I was in safe arms with Tapion, I held on tightly to him he grab his ocarina with his other hand.

"Run!"

Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Goten and Bulma ran from the house, Tapion set me on my feet while he jump on a round thing and started playing the melody but it wasn't working! I gasp seeing it's tail fling down at us, Gohan was that closes to me so he grab me around the waist jumping to the side dodging the attack.

"That relic wont save you any more than it did your brother!"

I gasp, Tapion's...brother? No he killed his little brother. Trunks was holding onto Tapion in the air while he stared in horror.

"Minotia!"

"Now, bear witness to the true power of Hirudegarn!"

"Fallow me!"

Gohan set me on the ground on my feet

"Stay with Bulma, Hikari!"

Gohan took off with Goku, Goten and the other leaving me with Bulma and Videl. I jumped back when some parts of the house fell down, Videl was going to go to help them when I stopped her.

"Take me with you Videl." I pleaded her

"Hikari...okay, but hold onto me okay?"

I nodded and I jump on her back with my arms wrap around her shoulders, I wish I could fly on my own but I want to help stop Hirudegarn and punished Hoi once and for all! Videl set me down on my feet then flew to where Gohan was in trouble, but I have to find Tapion! I watch in aw when Tapion started playing that melody and sealing Hirudegarn into him, he fell down so I ran to where he was along with Trunks he was begging him to run his sword through his heart.

"No!" I fell to my knees hugging Tapion at the same time smacking the sword out of his hand

"H-Hikair? It's not safe!" I pulled back smiling with tears in my eyes

"I know, but I wanted to protect you. You protected everyone from that monster, it's time someone protects you."

He look at me with love in his eyes when Hirudegarn came out of his body

"Slaughter them all!" I crack a smirk when Hirudegarn stepped on Hoi, serves him right!

There was a yell, it was Goku! He was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, if anyone can defect Hirudegarn Goku can! Trunks flew after Hirudegarn using the sword he pick up from the ground and cut off Hirudegarn's tail. Goku told Trunks to stay out of it, it was his fight. I was cradling Tapion in my arms.

 _"...Sing."_ I gasp softly hearing a gentle soft voice, I look around while setting Tapion down gently. I stood up hands clasp together looking around wondering where that...voice came from _"Sing my song child."_

"Song...What song?" I didn't get a reply but suddenly I felt something in my hands, I uncovered my hands gasping to see my music box? What's more a key magically appeared in the key hole place, I grab a hold of the end of the key and turned it making the top part of the music box pop open then this familiar melody came out of it.

"This song...I know it, but how?"

 _"Sing...sing to the beast so your friend can finish it."_ The voice whispered into my ear with such gentleness in her voice

I know know what I must do, I held my music box in my hands while it was playing it's sweet melody while walking to where Goku was fighting Hirudegarn. I knew in my heart something will happen if I do this, but...I want to protect my new family, friends and most of all...Tapion. I stop when Hirudegarn stomp on the ground in front of me hearing Goku's, Trunks and Tapion's yelling my name to get away, I close my eyes.

...

Me: What will Hikari do? Will her voice stop Hirudegarn long enough to help Goku kill it once and for all? You just have to keep on reading. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! here's the 4th chapter, the end of the movie plot sadly, BUT That doesn't mean it'll be the end of this story, oh hell no, I have more plans for Hikari AND Tapion, it'll be most about their life and Hikari being...you'll see in the chapter when you read~ Oh and to tell you all Hikari is 19 years old, but she's 25 at the end of this chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own Hikari, Benzai-Ten (not the title but the OC as Benzai-Ten) The song she sings in this chapter is "The Voice" it's a good song you should listen to it while you read the words of the song it'll be better that way but you don't have too. Enjoy!

...

Dragonball Z: Keep Holding On

Chapter 4

...

"Hikari!" a man with a red hair Mohawk holding a long blue hair girl eyes close, skin cold to the touch, limp in his arms "N-no! You can't be- I-I can't live with out." the man cried out in pain and sorrow of his love limp dead in his arms while his friend's stood around them crying or looking away eyes close fist clinch at their sides.

"W-why is she dead daddy." a boy that looks like the reflection of his dad tug on his orange gi pants

"...I don't know son."

 **Half Hour Before Death**

No One's POV

Hikari open her mouth eye's close gently

 _I hear your voice on the wind_  
 _And I here you call out my name_

Hirudegarn was mid punching her stopping it was struggling but she kept singing not noticing a light surrounding her

 _'Listen my child', you say to me_  
 _'I am the voice of your history_  
 _Be not afraid, come follow me_  
 _Answer my call and I'll set you free'_

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
 _I am the voice that always is calling you_  
 _I am the voice, I will remain_

Goku took his chance "Dragon Fire!"

 _I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
 _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
 _Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_  
 _I am the force that in springtime will grow_

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
 _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
 _I am the voice of the future_  
 _Bring me your peace_  
 _Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will hea_ l

A golden dragon of Shenron wrap around Hirudegarn destroying the beast for good

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
 _I am the voice that always is calling you_  
 _I am the voice_

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
 _I am the voice of the future_  
 _I am the voice_

 _I am the voice_  
 _I am the voice_  
 _I am the voice_

The light surrounding Hikari stop, eyes opening seeing the light from the sun she smiled gently while everyone cheered not noticing the shine in Hikari's blue orbs slowly faded into dullness

"I-I'm...so happy. I'm...sorry Tapion."

Her eyes close falling to the ground with a thud making everyone stop what they were doing looking in horror their friend

"Hikari!"

 **Present Time**

"What do we do? Can we do something?" Videl said looking at Gohan tears in her eyes holding his arm

"...There is a way, Yeah! We can summon Shenron guys! He can bring Hikari back!" Gohan said happily

Everyone else smiled and cheered, Bulma the short blue hair woman with help from her husband Vegeta fly to their destroyed house getting the dragonball's. Tapion stroke Hikari's head brushing part of her bangs away from her face lean his head down so his forehead was touching hers.

"...Tapion." Trunks was standing in front him and Hikari's limp form, he look down close to tears

"Don't worry Trunks, if Gohan is right this...Shenron can bring Hikari back to us...back to me."

He nodded wipe the tears that were escaping, Bulma and Vegeta came back with the dragonball's in their arms. They quickly put the balls on the ground and everyone step back allot Tapion holding Hikari's limp form in his arms, Goku called Shenron making the sky dark, and a dragon big as the sky looking down at them.

 **"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish now."** Shenron spoke

"We wish for everyone killed by Hirudegarn brought back! And we want our friend Hikari to brought back to life!" Goku yelled out to Shenron.

 **"I shall grant the wish."** Shenrons eyes glowed **"The wish was been granted! The girl name Hikari...I haven't seen her kind in thousand years."**

Everyone look at Shenron in shock and confuse

"What do you mean Shenron? Hikari is human...isn't she?" Bulma spoke step forward confuse

 **"She is only half human, your kind is called 'Benzai-Ten."**

Only ones that gasp was Vegeta, Tapion and Piccolo

"She's half Benzai-Ten? I thought that race was long gone..." Vegeta said looking at Hikari which her chest was raising up and now showing she was alive and sleeping.

"I knew something about that girl was familiar. Tch, she must be the last of her kind." Piccolo said arms cross

"I knew she was a Benzai-Ten, but I don't understand how she had that effect on Hirudegarn when she was singing." Tapion said confuse.

 _"That's because she's my daughter."_ a soft voice said behind everyone making everyone whirl around seeing a transparent figure of a woman that look like Hikari but her hair was long to her knees white as snow, dark pink eyes with gentleness in them, she was wearing a wardrobe of a goddess.

"Who are you?" Gohan was the one who ask cautiously staring at the woman curiously

She chuckle _"I go by many names, but one is Benzai-Ten by my children."_

"Y-you're the goddess of love! Wait...you said Hikari's your daughter?" Tapion ask Benzai-Ten confuse

 _"Yes, I fell in love with a man here. I had day's I could be a normal human woman, but I did not expect to fall in love with a man. He died sadly the day of Hikari's birth, I was slowly fading back into this form as you see me so I had no choice but to send my little girl to a human orphanage."_ Benzai-Ten walk gracefully over to Tapion who was holding her daughter, she close her eyes, her body turn from transparent to solid form.

"May I hold my daughter Tapion dear?"

"O-of course, mi'lady." Tapion handed Hikari to her mothers arms

"You've grown so much my little princess." Benzai-Ten put her index finger on Hikari's forehead gently when a light showed where her finger was then it went away just like that "Now she can use her power's I locked in her as a baby," she handed Hikari back to Tapion's arms "when she wakes she'll go through a little transformation, nothing too big she might end up having wings, or ears and tail it's all up to her heart and soul she chooses." she informed the Z-Fighters.

"Wow! So she might have wings? That's so cool!" Goten said excited making Benzai-Ten giggled

"Yes. I hate to leave...but my time is up sadly, I only had enough power to be solid for this moment I wish to stay to be with my daughter but I can not..." She said with such sorrow in her voice "Please take care her Z-Fighters, Tapion...protect her like you always do. Tell Hikari I love her with all my heart, I'll be watching over her and my soon to be grandchild." she wink at Tapion who was confuse.

She disappear leaving behind a confuse Z-Fighter's and Tapion thinking what she meant, until Bulma gasp squealed in happiness confusing everyone even more.

"What's with the annoying noise woman?!" Vegeta said annoyed, especially he got the full noise since he was standing next to his wife.

"Oh shush Vegeta! Benzai-Ten said 'Soon to be grandchild'!" everyone look at her some understood but the ones who was clueless was Goku and Goten.

"...S-she's-" Bulma put her hand on Tapion's shoulder smiling at him

"Hikari's pregnant with your child Tapion, congrats!"

Tapion's face light up in joy looking down at his love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms

 **"You're wish's has been granted! I shall take my leave."**

"Thank you Shenron!"

Everyone wave and said bye to Shenron when he went back into the dragonballs then they were all scattered.

"...Tapion?"

Everyone look at the now awake Hikari in Tapion's arms, with confusen in her blue orbs

"Hikari! Thank Kami your awake." Tapion let her on her feet and hugged her tightly but not to tight to hurt her, she hug back confuse.

"I do not understand...what happened to Hirudegarn?" she ask when he pulled back arms length staring into her blue eye's

"You don't remember? You were singing making Hirudegarn paralyze making Goku finish it off for good."

Hikari's POV

When Tapion told me I was singing it clicked

"I remember now...I remember hearing this voice telling me to sing their song, then nothing."

"Don't worry about it Hikari, we should head home before the people around the city wake up." Goku said to everyone

They all nodded Goku, Gohan, Goten and Videl went first then Piccolo, The rest we went to Bulma's house. I was walking with Tapion when Trunks stop me.

"What's up Trunks?"

"What are those?" he was pointing behind me so I turn my head even Tapion look and I was confuse and surprise to see...wings, they remind me of fairy wings.

"W-what the? when did I get fairy wings?" I said dumbfounded and lost

Tapion and trunks informed me about Benzai-Ten being my mother and how she unlocked my power's, I was surprise I didn't need to train my ki to fly I have my own wings. I was sad I didn't get to meet my mother but I knew she was watching over me since Trunks and Tapion told me.

"We should helped you learn how to fly with those wings." Tapion spoke

He is right, I wonder if I can make them disappear and appear on will? I'll just have to practice on that.

...

 **One Month Later**

It's been a whole month since I was brought back from death, and after Tapion told me my mother said I was pregnant I was dumbfounded but I end up being excited! Tapion went to find his little brother and he'll be back with him to live with me, What's more Bulma sing papers saying she's my mom, Vegeta's my dad and Trunks my little brother! I was so happy I hugged Bulma- I mean mom.

I was sitting outside of Chi-Chi's house watching Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Goku sparring it was very entertaining to say the least. They really are powerful, they finished sparring taking a break so Goku can watch me try to fly using my wings I also found out my ears get point when I make my wings appear.

"I'll be okay Goku." I told him smiling but he didn't budge

"Nah, I don't want you to fall and no one isn't around to catch you."

I nodded giving in, I flap my wings using the wind around me it picked me up a good inches off the ground Goten and Trunks we're sweethearts Goten had a hold on my right hand while Trunks had a hold on my left hand helping me try to fly around slowly, when I got used to it I told them to let go and started flying on my own before I knew it I was a pro at flying I was doing loop-ti loops I felt free laughing.

My fun ended when the wind pushed hard against me sending me down, I screamed trying to flutter my wings but no such luck! The wing was too strong for my new wings! Arms caught me I blink eyes widen seeing it was Tapion! He flew down letting me on my feet hugging him tightly.

"You're back!"

"I promised you of course, and I brought someone too." I step aside gesturing to a little version of him

"Oh my, is he-" he nodded smiling "Minotia, this is Hikari the girl I told you about."

Minotia walk forward smiling at me, I bend down making my wings fold back against my back "it's nice to finally meet you Minotia. Tapion told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Hikari, big brother told me that you and him our together...I'm happy he has found someone."

Tapion blush in embarrassment from his brothers comment

"I'm happy to have met him, I feel complete when I'm with him."

"Hikari." Tapion help me up straight holding me close so I snuggled closer hearing some of the guy's and Chi-Chi aww'ing or Goten and Trunks yelled out 'eww' making me laugh then everyone joined in the laughter.

After I said bye to Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi, me Minotia, Tapion and Trunks flew home which was at Bulma's house who was cooking dinner when we walk into the house.

"Welcome home you two and welcome back Tapion, Minotia!" We all said hi while Trunks took Minotia to his room showing him his toys most likely.

I drag Tapion to mine-our room, Bulma made my room slightly bigger so that I can share my room with Tapion and she even working on a Crib for my baby! even though it's been a month, she's just too excited it's like it was her having the baby I giggle at that memory.

"While you were gone searching for Minotia I ask Bulma to make my room slightly bigger." I open the door letting Tapion walk in our room first.

"Wow, you did this for me?" he ask when he turn around when I close the door behind me

I nodded smiling "Of course! I hate not having you close when I sleep, it makes me sad and scared." I told him truthfully, I hated the fact he had to leave but I wanted him to find his little brother so we all can be a big family.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," he walk to me caress my cheek gently "I'm not leaving cause I know me and Minotia belong here with you and the others."

I almost wanted to cry but I hugged him tightly then I kiss him on the lips which he kiss back, we pulled away to breath. We end up going to bed early, I was happy to snuggled closer to the man I love in the whole universe and galaxy I can't wait for my baby to be brought into this world I'm so excited.

 **Seven Months Later**

I huff, annoyed I couldn't see my own feet! I always insist there fat but Tapion always kiss me on my nose and told me their beautiful like me, he's such too sweet to me I couldn't use my wings anymore cause I do not want to hurt my unborn baby I want to be safe. I was helping Bulma with the food and getting the stuff ready for her talent contest, the number one winner get's one wish from the dragonball's Tapion was helping with the heavy stuff with the guy's. I was putting the pudding outside on the food table seeing Buu, Videl and her dad introduce me to Buu he was their enemy but thanks to Hurcule he turn good I gave him some pudding and he was happy.

Bulma started the talent contest when two new people showed up, they were odd but me being nice I walk over to them welcoming them with a tray of Pudding I made.

"Hi! My name is Hikari, I don't think I seen you two? Are you friend's with someone here?"

The blue skin guy that reminded me of a anubus, the other guy was holding a long staff light blue skin white hair

"No, but we came here looking for someone." the light blue skin guy smiled kindly

"Oh! Please come pick a seat to sit and enjoy the contest! Do you two wish to have pudding?" I hold the tray of my pudding to them but only the smiling guy took couple.

They walk to a table while everyone had fun, Gohan and Bulma were drunk. I felt a kick, I chuckle rub my big belly

"I know you enjoy this little missy." I saw Tapion walking over to me with a smile on his lips kissing me on the lips "hello to you too Tapion~" I giggled pecking his lips putting the tray of my pudding on the food table letting Tapion wrap his arm around me while we walk to a table.

I end up meeting Trunks three new friend's, and one of them was a fox child! I end up picking him up and hugging him while Tapion trying to let him go while sweat dropping. I did let go of the fox boy pouting while Tapion walk me away before I tried to hug him again, Videl's dad Hurcule got drunk and wanted to fight that one anubus cat guy I now know as Lord Beerus as Vegeta called him, why do I have this odd feeling something is going to go wrong?

...

Me: Yes, I put up Dragonball Z: Battle of The Gods movie~ I just love that movie~ And Lord Beerus is hot~ and he's funny when he falls in love with the pudding...that's just too cute! I laugh so hard when he was arguing with Buu for his pudding ah just too adorable~ If you haven't watched it yet...what are you waiting for?! Go watch it!~ Oh and starting chapter five, I would love to have five OC's of my reader's just fill out Name all the way down to their background and such, I will only pick five OC's if I didn't pick yours don't get upset over it cause I might put it in my Gohan/OC fanfic "Flower of Happiness" or my other one I haven't done yet about Future Gohan~ Send me ur OC's information full, I need to know everything about the OC to my PM I wont take OC's that is over powered the canon characters no way in hell I'll do that. I need OC's that would end up with Trunks, Goten, Maron(18 and Krillin's cute adorable little girl~) of you can choose. Ciao~


End file.
